Star Wars: Episode 1- A Phantom Menace (Fixing Bad Part 1)
by Bagel21
Summary: I have decided to give my own attempt at a prequels remake, calling it the "Fixing Bad" series. This is my new version of Episode 1. It follows Obi-Wan as he adventures through the Clone Wars. Along the way he gets to meet the Republic's best pilot in Anakin Skywalker, take on the clone forces of Jango Fett, and duel with the evasive Darth Maul.
1. Intro: Title Crawl

**STAR WARS**

Episode 1: A Phantom Menace

A thousand year era of peace in the Republic has been interrupted by the ambitions of the young Mandalorian JANGO FETT.

The galaxy has been thrust into a period of war. Terror reigns over the citizens of the Republic. The limited Republic forces are no match for an almost infinite clone army.

The wise and respected Jedi Order debate the matter of entering the war in their secret village, unknowing that an evil threat has entered their planet's atmosphere...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Obi-Wan Kenobi and his close friend Qui-Gon Jinn were in the midst of meditating. They had just finished a hard session of training. They were both close to being ready for the trials needed to be taken in order to become a Jedi Knight. Being a Jedi Knight was a high honor in the galaxy. It was an accomplishment few were able to gain. Not many chose to train in the force and even fewer were able to successfully pass the trials and become a Jedi Knight. Some would even give in to temptation and fall to the dark side, the evil part of the force controlled by anger and hate.

"I think that's even for today," Qui-Gon broke the long standing silence between them.

"I agree, perhaps we could grab a drink at the bar then," Obi-Wan offered.

Qui-Gon happily accepted his offer, "Sounds good to me."

The two then made there way to the other end of the village. The secret village. The one that is unknown to almost everyone outside the Jedi Order. Obi-Wan observed the passing surroundings. Other Jedi had also finished their training and were now mingling with each other. Younglings played games and chased around some of the local reptiles. Obi-Wan awed at how peaceful the scene was- but at the same time felt that something bad was about to happen.

It must have shown on his face because Qui-Gon asked, "You can feel it too?"

Meanwhile, a lone starship enters the atmosphere of the forest moon. The pilot and only occupant is dressed in a black cloak. He has a specific task and is determined to complete it. As he passes through the atmosphere, he turns on the ship's cloaking device, wishing not to be seen for this was a covert mission. He lands his ship far enough from the village so as not to be found by scouts or detected by devices.

He then departs for the village using the darkness of the fresh night fall to conceal him. His pace hastened as he grew closer to the village. Of course he couldn't have made it the entire way without coming into contact with a scout. This didn't faze him as he lifted the scout up with the force and pulled him towards his now ignited lightsaber. The man gave a last gasp as the hooded assailant threw him to the ground. No one would stop him from completing this mission.

Finally he reached his destination. Up ahead was the village. The target was in the house closest to the cloaked man. He took out his sniper rifle and set the sight on the target, who was in the middle of meditating. Without another moment's hesitation, he pulled the trigger. It was a headshot. The target fell lifelessly to the floor. Screams and shouts began throughout the village. It was time for him to leave.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon went running towards the gunshot. They weren't that far away. As they approached, they saw Jedi Master Mace Windu giving chase to a hooded figure. The two joined him in his pursuit.

"What happened?" Qui-Gon asked after they got closer to Master Windu.

"This man just killed Master Sifo-Dyas," he explained.

"But why? For what reason? And how does he even know about our village?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"I don't know but we're about to find out," Master Windu yelled before force lunging at the assassin.

The cloaked man turned his head just enough to see the flying Jedi master and threw a branch at him by using the force. Master Windu fell to the ground. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon ran past him, remaining in pursuit. The figure noticed there were still two Jedi on his tail. He had one final trick up his sleeve.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were both surprised when they turned a corner and found two hooded figures. The figures then split up into opposite directions. With no way of knowing which one was the true assassin, they each took one. Obi-Wan went left and Qui-Gon went right. Obi-Wan followed his figure into a dead end. A grin crossed young Kenobi's face as he thought he'd caught the murder but to his awe, the figure vanished into thin air. The figure was never really there. Just a projection created by the force.

Qui-Gon continued after his assassin but was falling behind. He couldn't keep up. The hooded man rushed into his ship, quickly closing the door behind him and taking off. An out of breath Qui-Gon was just able to get out a tracker and throw it onto the ship before it got away. Wheezing, he returned to the village.

Obi-Wan and Master Windu had already made it back when Qui-Gon got there. Master Windu was inspecting Master Sifo-Dyas' body while Obi-Wan talking to a few witnesses. Qui-Gon made his way to Obi-Wan when two Jedi scouts drug another dead body into the village.

"Master Windu, come quick. We have another body," Obi-Wan yelled into Master Dyas' hut.

The dark skinned Jedi pushed through the growing crowd and stopped next to Obi-Wan. The body was pale, the only injury to be seen was a scorched hole in his gut.

"This is the work of no mere assassin. This was the work of someone well trained in the force. This is the work of a Sith."


End file.
